Pelirrojo
by RosettaManga
Summary: ¿Por qué tenía que ser el único pelirrojo de la clase? Las burlas de Eric se centraban sólo en él. Aunque había algo que no había notado ¿Qué ocultaba el rubio debajo de esa capucha luego de haber pasado por la pubertad? K2 (KennyxKyle)


Hola~ aquí dejaré un fic de una pareja poco usual: Kenny & Kyle. No soy muy fan de la pareja, sin embargo se me ocurrió esto de repente y lo tuve que escribir. Espero que les guste, es bastante ligero =)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pelirrojo

Era una mañana cálida y húmeda de primavera en el pueblo montañés de South Park. Las clases aún no comenzaban, sin embargo los pasillos y aulas de clase comenzaban a llenarse así que la secundaria de South Park ya albergaba a la mayoría de sus estudiantes.

El aula de octavo grado estaba apacible, los jóvenes conversaban sobre sus fines de semana, las chicas daban los últimos retoques a su maquillaje y los chicos se gritaban cosas, Eric Cartman con una nueva tonta teoría conspirativa era escuchado por la mayoría de la clase, otra vez logrando convencer a unos e irritando a otros, especialmente Kyle Broflovski quien defendía el orgullo de los pelirrojos (sí, le había dado con el tema de nuevo), pero maldición ¿Por qué tenía que ser el único pelirrojo de la clase?

\- Mientras más vives más te contaminas y eres más pelirrojo, Keehl.

\- ¡Claro que no, idiota! Soy pelirrojo desde siempre.

\- Antes no lo eras tanto, judío; los pelirrojos van evolucionando, pronto tendrás tantas pecas que no podremos ver tu doble cara.

\- ¡¿De qué rayos me hablas?!

\- Ya sabes... yo no sé ustedes, chicos, pero yo no puedo confiar en un camaleón.

\- ¡Cállate culón! ¡Todos cambiamos! - Está bien, aceptaba que en los últimos años sus pecas habían aumentado, y es que ese estúpido gen recesivo...

\- Tiene razón, gordo, deja de hablar tonterías -le apoyó su amigo Stan Marsh.

En ese preciso momento entró la maestra al salón de clases y la discusión fue suspendida. El Broflovski fue a su pupitre ubicado al frente de la clase, y en lo que calmaba los ánimos sacando sus cuadernos la puerta fue abierta nuevamente, se trataba de su amigo Kenny McCormick quien llegaba atrasado; nada fuera de lo usual. El rubio de la capucha entregó el permiso a la maestra y fue a sentarse en su pupitre al final de la sala.

Bien sabido era que Garrison les toleraba muchas cosas en la primaria, pero en secundaria era diferente, por lo que antes de que el McCormick tomara asiento, la maestra lo llamó al frente de nueva cuenta para reprenderlo "por ser Kenny".

\- Kenneth, debes decir buenos días a tu maestra cuando llegues atrasado ¿Cuántas veces deberé decírtelo?

\- Bmffh mnfh... -balbuceó detrás de la tela de su capucha naranja.

\- ¿Y cuantas veces más debo decirte que tienes que descubrirte la cara en mi clase?

El rubio suspiró cansino y sin intenciones de seguir llamando más la atención, desató el nudo de su capucha y la bajó poniendo al descubierto su misteriosa cara y claros cabellos que pocas veces eran vistos por sus compañeros de clase.

\- Muy bien ¿Cómo se dice?

\- Buenos días, maestra.

\- Buenos días Kenneth, puedes ir a tomar asiento por favor.

El rubio se encaminó pasando junto al pupitre del pelirrojo quien casualmente lo observó y al pasar tan cerca y ver a Kenny sin la cara cubierta, hizo un descubrimiento que le pareció impresionante.

Al parecer no veía el rostro de Kenny hace mucho tiempo, todos sabíamos de antemano que la pubertad conllevaba a desagradables procesos como afeitarse; si bien Kyle era casi lampiño, sus amigos no y Kenny no era la excepción.

Al terminar la clase Stan lo esperó para salir, pero el muchacho le pidió que se encontraran en la cafetería y el moreno obedeció. Kyle atrasó su salida para alcanzar a solas a Kenny al final del salón, él era de los que se quedaban dormidos así que fue a despertarlo.

Se sentó junto a él y le llamó

\- Kenny... Kenny, es el receso.

El rubio se removió un poco dejando ver nuevamente su incipiente barba que seguramente esa mañana no alcanzó a afeitar o no pudo, tal vez porque no tenía navajas, ya que no olvidemos que se trata del chico pobre de la escuela.

Sí, esa barba que había capturado su atención, Kenny era rubio todos lo sabían, como también se sabía que no era rubio como Butters, Tweek o Bebe, no, su tono era diferente, más oscuro, más dorado, más cobrizo; y los ligeros vellos que crecían bajo tu mentón y en la línea de su maxilar eran de este último tono, e incluso mucho más brillante, si el cabello del McCormick fuera como su barba el muchacho sería considerado un ginger.

Kyle le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- Kenny, es tarde, despierta, vamos.

El rubio se removió y abrió al fin sus celestes ojos viendo a su amigo junto a él, le medio sonrió.

\- Hey Kyle ¿qué pasa?

\- Kenny, es el receso, vamos, te compraré algo de la cafetería.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Woah! Qué amable.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez se puso a reflexionar sobre las pecas de Kenny, eran pocas y de un tono muy suave por lo que no se notaban tanto como las propias, pero al igual que él, habían ido aumentando con el tiempo.

¿Desde cuándo Kenny era así? Cómo es que no lo había notado antes…

Ah sí… su apellido era McCormick: escocés ¿Es que acaso ninguno de sus amigos antes se había interesado por sus orígenes? En serio, a veces Kenny pasaba muy desapercibido, debía ser debido a su chamarra.

\- Oye, Kenny –volteó a verlo saliendo de sus ensimismamientos pero cuando el muchacho le prestó completa atención, ya tenía nuevamente atada con fuerza la tela naranja que le cubría la cara-…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kyle? –balbuceó.

El pelirrojo hizo una pausa ¿Qué pensaba decirle? ¿Qué pasó por su cabeza cuando quiso encarar a Kenny por su raza? Rayos, no tenía excusa ¿Acaso pensaba pedirle que le ayudara e hicieran una alianza para atacar a Cartman cada vez que hablara mal de los pelirrojos? ¡Qué tontería! No lo había pensado bien; si eso pasaba debía ser con naturalidad… que alguien más además de él se diera cuenta de las posibles raíces celtas del rubio pobre.

\- Nada, nada, Kenny… sólo… -lo pensó por segunda vez, por si acaso- deberías obedecer a la maestra, Kenny, ya no eres un crío, no deberías andar con la cara así, digo… cualquiera podría acusarte de que ocultas algo o que eres delincuente. Bájate eso –Aprovechando su fama de madre rezongona.

El rubio le miró con ojos grandes y totalmente sorprendido no supo qué responder en un principio, es decir, no se esperaba eso.

\- Es… es… ¿perdón? Es sólo que… -miró hacia arriba pensativo y se sobó la nuca- estoy tan acostumbrado que me da mucho frío cuando me la quito.

\- Pues debes comenzar a acostumbrarte, no podrás andar siempre así; además mira -le dijo señalando el ventanal, se habían encaminado un poco hacia la puerta así que aprovechó de con ello señalar el panel junto a la mesa de la maestra- hay sol, no te dará frío, como dice en el panel: estamos en primavera, época de las flores. –Dictaminó y sin previo aviso volteó quedando frente a él y casi de una forma agresiva, propia de Kyle Broflovski, se estiró para desatar los cordones de su capucha y rápidamente deslizarla hacia atrás dejándolo al desnudo.

Kenny estaba en shock, definitivamente no se esperaba eso pero finalmente no pudo más que reír suavemente. Kyle era así, impredecible a veces, y Kenny se tomaba la libertad de interpretar sus acciones como mejor le conviniera.

\- Hahaha creí que era la época del amor –y su voz se escuchó clara como pocas veces.

Mal momento para ello pues Kyle estaba un poco perdido también, había sido todo un extraño plan para descubrirle la cara a Kenny y que los demás se dieran cuenta de que no era el único pelirrojo de la clase, sin embargo había actuado tan de repente que se sentía avergonzado, y aquellas palabras no hicieron más que aumentar ese estado de debilidad.

\- Ahn… lo que sea, las flores se despliegan en esta época, supongo que la gente lo interpreta como el advenimiento de algo bueno –le comentó en lo que trataba que su rostro y su cabello dejaran de fusionarse.

Era una respuesta tan Kyle, el chico era inteligente.

Kenny volvió a reír y esta vez su risa fue clara como sus ojos. No dijo nada más y eso hacía sentirse más pequeño al judío, finalmente no pudo seguir sosteniendo su mirada por lo que se desvió hacia la puerta.

\- Se está haciendo tarde y el receso se acabará, vamos, si no, no podré comprarte nada.

En eso la campana sonó, indicando que debían ir a su siguiente clase.

\- Oh mierda, nos atrasaremos –El Broflovski rápidamente tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la puerta-. Apúrate Ken… -pero entonces fue detenido por el rubio quien lo tomó del brazo. Instintivamente el pelirrojo volteó a verlo pero ya estaba tan cerca que nada pudo hacer. El McCormick avanzó con su cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder hasta que se medio sentó sobre el pupitre de Heidi Turner. Se le acercó más y más hasta que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que no pudieron seguir manteniendo el contacto visual y entonces el judío cerró los ojos para esperar lo inevitable… pero nunca llegó, aunque podía sentir el aliento del muchacho sobre su bozo.

\- No tienes que pedir mi atención para tenerla –Oh vamos, es que Kenny interpretaba todo como una insinuación, y ahora que lo pensaba bien todo eso que dijo e hizo daba para malas interpretaciones ¿Cómo saldría de esa ahora?

Kyle le miró, estaba muy cerca ahora y pudo ver a cabalidad los rasgos de su amigo. Le puso una mano sobre la mejilla recorriendo aquellos puntos claros hasta llegar a su maxilar donde rozó con la yema de sus dedos su incipiente barba.

\- Kenny… -le llamó una vez más- ¿Desde cuándo que eres pelirrojo?

Y una vez más aquello dejó en shock al rubio, quedó patidifuso por varios segundos. Finalmente bufo y rio una vez más ¿era eso? ¿sólo había sido eso? ¡Dios mío! Él que ya estaba planeando donde pasar la noche…

Lo soltó y se alejó, se puso la capucha pero no la cerró esta vez.

\- Hahaha ¿pelirrojo? Estás loco. Sólo de barba, es ese tonto gen recesivo ¿tú sabes más de eso, que yo, verdad?

\- Sí… así que… las pecas y…

El rubio asintió.

\- Mis bisabuelos eran inmigrantes escoceses, allá abundan los rojos. Supongo que algo tengo de eso.

\- Oh, ya veo.

Salieron al fin del salón de clases.

Kenny acompañó a Kyle hasta su casillero para sacar algunos cuadernos y entonces fueron al aula de biología, ya era demasiado tarde como para pasar por la cafetería. Conversaron de cosas banales hasta que estuvieron a punto de entrar.

\- Hey, Kyle -Le llamó captando de inmediato su atención y obligándolo a detenerse, estaba su mano ya casi sobre el pomo de la puerta- ¿Por qué el interés?

\- Ah, no es nada –comenzó a explicar con aires calmos-, es sólo que me alegra no ser el único "ginger" en la clase. Ya sabes, Cartman y sus idioteces de conspiración a veces hacen sentir mal.

\- Dímelo a mí –le comentó-. ¿Aunque no has pensado que a veces pueda tener razón con algunas?

\- Jamás ¡estás loco…!

\- No, no, Kyle mira –con aires astutos fue entonces Kenneth quien abrió la puerta y lo primero que vieron los ojos de ambos fue a Token y Nichole muy juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Habían estado juntos desde la primaria y llevaban ya cinco años de noviazgo.

Kyle lo comprendió inmediatamente y se sonrojó, ante lo cual Kenny le sonrió, y pasando por su lado para llegar a su asiento le dijo:

\- ¿Y… qué haces hoy en la noche?


End file.
